It is common for vehicles to include a cargo area behind a rear row of seats within the vehicle. Typically, the cargo area is defined between a floor extending between the rear row of seats and a rear opening of the vehicle. In some instances, the rear row of seats may be collapsible to expand the cargo area forward. Upon collapsing the seats, the floor of the cargo area may be uneven or otherwise unfit for supporting items or objects that are preferably transported on a substantially flat surface. In addition, the cargo areas of some modern vehicles are becoming more constrained due to smaller vehicle sizes as well as restricted with additional components such as batteries or fuel cells, which may cause the floor to have uneven, raised, or inconsistent surfaces.